Plus wo Minus
by Lynnryo
Summary: Ed picks a fight with Envy on a warm summer afternoon and finds himself in more trouble than it was worth. Rated M for language, Ed torture, implied MM rape and eventual character deaths.
1. Ichi

A/N: Trying out a new writing style, and I'm feeling sadistic. I know none of my other stories are getting done, but they will, I promise. Eventually.

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist is copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, not me, so I do not own.

* * *

_It hurt_

Envy's eyes snapped open as he drew the blade across his wrist once more, his lips parting in a silent gasp. Dropping the blade to the blood-soaked ground, the green-haired homunculi glanced around the depressingly empty werehouse with pain-misted eyes, content to just let his open wounds bleed.

_But if felt so good_

"I wonder where Gluttony went," He said, "Probably out eating again." He cackled to the empty space, his manic laughter echoing back to his own ears.

He closed his eyes and shifted his appearance with a gentle sigh, wandering over to the exit. As the warm bars of sunlight danced over unnaturally pale skin, Envy's feminine face twisted into a scowl.

"Hot today, isn't it?"

The young woman - Envy - spun on her heel to glare at whoever spoke. "Who's there?"

_It was you and I knew it_

A short blond man - a youth, actually - stepped out from behind the overgrown shrubbery that had been allowed to fester beside the building for years. Envy forced a southern accent into his voice, to go along with his guise of a young foreigner, and said with false surprise, "Wh-who are you? What d'you _want_?"

The boy rolled his golden eyes heavenwards, shrugging off his heavy red jacket and tossing it aside. "Shut up, Envy; I know it's you." Envy observed with a certain amount of interest that the trenches his fingernails had dug into the boy's neck - a gift left from their previous encounter - had left scars.

_They run deep, don't they?_

"Don't feel like_ playing_ with me today, shrimp?" Envy let his body slip back to it's preferred shape - Amethyst coloured eyes that always seemed to be laughing at you; emerald green hair, held in check by a black headband; Pale-but-tanned skin, marred only by the Oroborous tattoo on his thigh.

"Don't call me shrimp!" The youth clapped his hands together as he stepped towards the wall of the building angrily. Envy instinctively tensed, springing into the air as the boy's hand slapped the cracked cement with a crack and sent a bolt of energy along the wall and through the ground.

_Energy best not spent  
_

Even as the homunculi landed, he was up into the air again, only barely clearing a well-aimed spike of stone - Well, it would have been well-aimed if shrimpy had been quicker.

"Whatever." Envy dusted himself off, chuckling sporadically as he dodged the boy's attempts at his life, maneuvering himself closer to the hot-headed young man. "Ed, I think you should just give up. You lost last time, and you're going to lose again." The boy - Ed - jerked around to where Envy stood, unnervingly close behind him, raising a fist and swinging it towards the homunculi's face without thinking.

Envy _tsk tsk_-ed and caught the fist easily with his own, twisting it quickly and yanking, breaking the artificial arm. Envy didn't give the boy time enough to respond as he punched Ed in the stomach and kneed him in the face as he doubled over. Stepping back, Envy watched with a smirk as Ed stumbled back, colliding with the wall, clutching his bleeding nose with his undamaged arm.

_Almost like crimson tears, the way the blood beaded along the sweat-soaked skin _

The homunculi sauntered closer to Ed, smirking when he glimpsed the raw fear in his golden eyes, as his body pressed closer to the sun-warmed cement, and as he looked around in vain to find an exit; On one side stood the tangled and impenetrable wall of thorny bush, to his back was solid cement - he could always blast his way through, if he could move his arm - on the other side stood the pile of rubble created by himself and the homunculi was closing in fast.

Suddenly, Ed's demeanor changed - from fear and pain to curiosity and astonishment - and he lowered his hand so his words would be heard clearly, "Since when do you cut yourself?"

Envy halted and glanced down at his arm, surprised that Ed had noticed only now - but not surprised that when he'd shifted he hadn't healed. He shrugged. "Since I felt like it, shrimp."

With great amusement on Envy's part, Ed visibly twitched and his eyes narrowed but he didn't comment on the jab at his short stature. Instead, the blond swung his shoulder and touched his the hand of his broken auto-mail and touched the cement behind him, breaking through the wall before the homunculi could react.

_ The brat could be fast when he wanted_

"Now we don't want you to get _hurt_!" Envy sprung forwards and grabbed hold of Ed's broken arm, yanking it out of it's socket to further stress his point as he cleared the hole, relishing the steely grating noise it made as the auto-mail disconnected from Ed's body. Envy's smile widened to the point it almost looked as if he smiled any wider his face would crack and fall apart as he pushed Ed to the ground by the shoulders, ignoring his anguished cry of pain.

Envy straddled Ed's smaller frame, noting nonchalantly that he'd stopped eating again. His grin faded a little as he watched Ed scrabble with his fingers for a stone just out of reach and he brought his fist down against his cheek. Ed's body went limp momentarily beneath his before Ed redoubled his efforts to reach the stone, bucking and squirming and struggling frantically. He seemed almost desperate now.

_ Maybe I should let him_

Envy pressed the heel of his hand into the blond's neck, cutting off his air supply quite effectively, and grabbed the stone Ed had nearly reached. "And what would you ever want with something like _this_," He purred into Ed's ear, "not thinking of braining me with it, were you?"

Ed's eyes widened and he clawed at the hand blocking his air intake, his eyes misting with tears - from pain or otherwise, Envy couldn't tell. His smile turned into a smirk and he slammed the stone into the ground, smashing it into several dozen fragments that scattered in every direction, half of them pelting himself and the shrimp trapped underneath him.

His eyes squeezed shut under the assault of the sharp pebbles, but his one hand closed around a sharp piece of the stone and he haphazardly started scratching the pavement beneath him with it. Envy sat back and allowed him a little air as he watched the alchemist carve a shaky circle into the ground and activate it, surprised only a little when Ed pulled a razor-sharp stone dagger from the ground.

Even as the young blond beneath him swung the dagger, Envy's free hand shot out and caught his wrist and squeezed. With a cry, Ed's wrist became dislocated and he dropped his weapon into Envy's other hand - he'd abandoned suffocating him. Envy twirled the dagger around, twisting Ed's wrist cruelly, enjoying the way he writhed beneath him to try and lessen the pressure. "You shouldn't be playing with sharp toys, _Edward_." Envy spat out Ed's name like it were an insult, delighted when his body went rigid and his golden eyes widened almost impossibly, staring up at the homunculi with unveiled fear. "If you apologize _now_, I may take pity and _not _cut you to ribbons."

"N-no ... I will _never _apologize to you, you _monster_!" He was panicking and Envy could see it. Ed gave a small shudder and struggled weakly as Envy leaned closer, toying with the stone blade indifferently.

_He bled _so_ easily _

"I'll give you three seconds to change my mind. One-"

"Let me go-"

"Two-"

"Let go, _please_-"

"Three. _Time's up_." Envy grasped the hilt of the dagger and lurched forwards, plunging the blade into the soft flesh of Ed's shoulder, rewarded with a hoarse scream of agony.

Envy's cheshire grin returned with a wave of sadistic pleasure as he yanked the blade out of Ed's shoulder, watching the blood well up and spill out around the wound like a blooming flower. Ed's body tensed and tried to buck Envy off of him again, but Envy held him down, running the blade down Ed's chest, slicing through clothing and skin alike, cackling as another grating scream of pain tore free of the blond's throat and his weakened arm scrabbled at the homunculi's own gored one.

_His screams of pain were almost as good as his screams of ecstasy_

Envy halted his trek at Ed's waist, holding the blade to his lips and sucking the blood from the tip of the dagger, watching him writhe in pain before fisting his shirt and drawing him up so he was almost sitting. Even though tears stained Ed's face, even though his body trembled in fear, he still glared hatefully at Envy.


	2. Ni

A/N: Totally didn't know this would be more than a one shot, since I was only writing it to relieve some pent up frustrations. And so that I wouldn't do what Envy was/is doing. Here's some more, and this chapter will be longer. I hope.

Also; violin.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I not am writing this for any kind of monetary gain or publicity. FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

* * *

_His eyes were so beautiful in that instant _

"_Bastard,_" Ed hissed as Envy's fingers fumbled with his clothing, nearly tearing his shirt off his body to expose the debased skin underneath. Envy licked his lips, the lingering taste of Edwards blood spurring him on with an urgency to have more. Envy had only pressed the blade to make another gash when Ed's knee connected harshly with his side - in his excitement, Envy had failed to notice that Ed had managed to free his leg.

Ed flipped their positions and slammed a weakened fist into the homunculi again and again, grunting with pain and the effort it took to lift his arm and bring it back down. But with each blow, Ed became more feeble and Envy had only to wait until Ed tired himself out.

"Finished yet?" He said with obvious impatience, grabbing a fistful of golden locks and kneeing the boy in the stomach, pushing the alchemist off of him. With a gasp, the young blond boy rolled off the homunculi, grasping at his abdomen in pain.

_So much fun_

Envy stood and kicked the boy in the side, lifting him into the air momentarily and sending him skidding a few feet. As he approached the prone boy, something caught his eye - something lying in a drying pool of blood. Smiling broadly with a new idea, Envy grabbed hold of the young alchemists arm and started dragging him towards the knife he'd left discarded previously - his own knife was _much_ sharper than the shaky stone one he'd borrowed from Edward.

Kicking the blade up into the air, Envy caught it effortlessly as it sailed down through the air with a soft _whirring_ noise. With a chuckle, Envy glanced back at Ed with delight as he struggled innefectually at seeing the knife. With a wink, the homunculi pulled Ed by the wrist around a mountain of broken and abandoned crates, towards the back of the building where he _knew _there were various chains and locks and sharp, rusty objects. His feet crunched over broken glass and he dragged Edward over that too, enjoying the noises of pain he made with each step.

As he reached the broken door frame at the back, Envy halted and turned back to Ed, dropping his arm and replaced it with his mechanical leg, pressing the heel of his foot into Edwards' groin as leverage. He paused to see his reaction, satisfied when Ed whimpered and tried to push Envy away desperately. Envy smirked at him, twisting and pulling hard at the artificial leg, rewarded with the same harsh grating as the metal contorted and shattered, braking apart from Ed's body.

_Bratty as he was, the enjoyment he brought me was amazing _

Dropping the leg as he did the arm, Envy resumed dragging the blond brat across the jagged threshold, noting casually that the kid was bleeding pretty badly and had left quite the trail - he'd get Gluttony or Lust or someone to clean it later. With a small laugh, Envy grabbed one of the tire chains laying around as he passed, pulling the struggling blond alchemist to a wall-ring at the back.

Envy gave Ed a hearty kick in the ribs to still him before binding his arm with the thick iron chain. Ed moaned in pain, obviously holding back from making less dignified noises.

As Envy wrenched the chain around, he brought the young alchemist with him as he looked for, and found, an industrial-looking lock from one of the broken - like absolutely everything else - drawers in a run-down looking desk, swiftly locking Ed in place with the key-less lock.

Ed gave one sobbing gasp as the metal bit into his wrist remorselessly, pinching and twisting his skin until it broke. The Sin smiled sweetly at Ed, pulling the tail end of the chain through the ring until the blond was strung up by the wrist, knees hardly touching the ground for support, and locked that in place as well. Envy chortled at the sight of the renowned FullMetal Alchemist, strung up in chains, bleeding for him, whimpering in pain and crying - _crying_, like a baby - wishing for mercy.

_That would never be given to him_

Envy licked his lips like a hungry dog as he crouched next to his new captive.

"Let me _go!_" Edwards golden eyes were still spilling tears onto his cheeks, but he still chose to glare contemptuously at Envy.

With another manic cackle, Envy drew the tip of Edwards stone dagger down his glistening cheeks gently, almost lovingly. "I don't think I can do that, Edward. After all, you _have_ tried to kill me_ so_ many times ..."

Edward gave a shudder, jerking away from Envy, "They _know_ where I am. They _will_ come for me."

"And who's _they_? The military?" Envy chuckled, "If you've forgotten, the military belongs to _us_." Edward narrowed his eyes at the homunculi, choosing now to look away silently, childishly. Envy narrowed his own lavender eyes, hissing into the alchemists ear, "Rule one, _shrimp_; Never look away from me when I'm talking to you."

_Disobedient prick_

With a sharp _crack_, Envy hit Ed across the face with the hilt of the dagger. Ed gasped in pain and strained against the chain binding him, trying to push away from the murderous-looking homunculi and running into the wall behind him. After a moment, Envy's cheshire grin returned and he sat back on his haunches, balancing the stone dagger on his finger by the tip of the blade.

Envy regarded Edward for a moment before leaning forwards and plucking the silver pocket watch from his belt, his grin fading to a look of mild curiosity. After a moment, Envy tossed the object over his shoulder and with one fluid movement, held one dagger to Ed's throat, resting the other against the alchemists ribs. He no longer looked amused, even when Ed's face paled and fear crossed his eyes.

"Maybe I should just get rid of you," He asked, his voice almost low enough to be a whisper, "And save myself some trouble?"

Ed shook his head stiffly and said in a tight, nearly hysterical voice, "I'll kill you first, you bastard."

Envy shook his head sadly and leaned closer to the alchemist, splitting his skin in both places with the extra pressure. His head listed to one side casually with a sigh, "Talk like that and I _might_-" he pressed the dagger into Ed's fleshy neck easily, leaving a small, shallow, cut, "-have to do _some_thing-" he pulled the dagger away as a small cascade of blood poured from the new wound, "-we _both_ regret."

_Pushing it _

With a gasp, Edwards head jolted back and, with a sound like a butcher's cleaver against a raw steak, bounced off the wall. Envy watched his head loll awkwardly, stopping cocked to one side and staring back at him with a blearily half-grin plastered on his face. "You'll never get away with this, Envy."

"I already have," He replied in a faux gaiety, dropping the dagger and grasping Ed's hair before descending on the trickle of blood as a vampire might. Smirking into the blond's neck, Ed made a squeaking noise - which quickly turned into a stifled whimper - as Envy sucked at the wound gently, stroking the edges with his tongue. When Envy pulled away, Edward's body trembled slightly. He rolled the blood along his tongue to commit the taste to memory, because who knew when he'd next get to taste something so delicious. With a smile on his face once more, Envy gave a good, healthy tug on Ed's hair that jerked him to the side and tore out more than a few strands from his scalp. "You see, I'm not in all that good of a mood. You'd do well to listen to me, got it?" He jerked Edwards head up to bear his neck without waiting for an answer, smiling sweetly when another whimper escaped the boy's throat.

Letting go of Ed's now-ragged hair, Envy stood and stretched languidly. He patted the alchemists head once, choosing to ignore Ed when he spat at him, sauntering over to the run-down desk that stood against the only other standing wall in the cramped office-room. He hopped onto the desk without a second thought, not even checking to see if it would hold his weight - which it did. Envy leaned back against the cool cement wall, letting his eyelids slide closed for a few moments as he listened to Edwards vain struggle to find a weakness in the chain that bound him. After several moments, Envy's eyes reopened and he stared down at his blood-stained knife as if contemplating something.

Without warning, Envy grasped the knife and made a fervent slash at his arm, slicing through the skin and muscle easily, severing the veins and arteries and all that other crap that ran down that way. His mouth opened and a soft moan escaped his parted lips, pain shooting up his arm in hot, stinging waves. Envy rode out the first waves of pain contentedly before they started ebbing. He stared down at his bleeding arm with half-lidded eyes as he hacked at his arm viciously, uncaring if Edward saw him mutilating himself.

_Pure bliss; ecstasy even _

When he'd left a considerable amount of angry, jagged scores up and down his left arm, Envy switched the blade into his left hand, grasping the blood-slicked handle weakly. With a more mastered hand on his emotions, Envy pressed the blade to his wrist with a trembling hand and sliced the skin neatly, clear to the bone, closing his eyes once more as a simper smile flitted across his face.

"Why ...?"

Envy cracked open an eye, peering out for the hoarse and cracked voice, feeling his left arm regenerate itself with help from the stone inside of him. With a sigh, Envy held his newly-healed arm over his eyes. "Why what? Why cut myself?" When Envy failed to get an audible response, he looked back at the boy with a scowl, who was obviously unnerved by the display. Ed nodded weakly at Envy before looking away - as if his curiosity was something to be ashamed of. Envy smirked, "Because, Edo-kun, I'm sick; Twisted; Macabre; Sadistic. Need more of an explanation, or may I continue?"

Ed shook his head, staring at the ground, a rosy tint gracing his drying cheeks. The homunculus smirked and sliced up his arm, past the elbow and nearly to his shoulder with one stroke before laying a deep criss-crossing pattern down the line. When he reached his wrist, Envy slid off the desk and stole over to Ed once more, kneeling with his arm held before him like an offering. Upon seeing Envy's blood-spewing arm, Edward looked up at the green-haired one questioningly.

"Wanna taste?"

Envy laughed deliriously at the horrified and disgusted look Edward gave him, doubling over and clutching the alchemist around the shoulders with his not-bleeding arm. Envy's hysterics slowly quieted down to sporadic chuckling and tears of laughter were caught in his lashes when he sat in front of Edward. By that time, however, Envy's arm had healed itself. Envy grinned at Edward but stared at him with a slightly bored expression as he plunged his knife into his own leg to see Ed's reaction.

_How long had I been such a psychopath? _

Ed winced and stared at the lavender eyed lunatic in front of him in concern - concern both for himself and the homunculi. His breathing became quickened in fear as he watched Envy pull the knife from his leg, immensely - and visibly - relieved when Envy placed the blade beside him.

"What're you afraid of, kid?" Envy leaned in close to the blond's face, "Not _me_, surely?" Envy's hand shot back to the blade lightning quick and Ed cringed and turned his head away instinctively, as if expecting a blow. Amethyst eyes searched Edwards face briefly before turning it back to look at him fully. Ed shrank away from the touch as if it stung him, alarmed with how close Envy was getting.

"N-not a kid ..." He muttered as Envy's hand inched it's way down Ed's chest. The blond alchemist recoiled from the homunculi's hand, suddenly very afraid at the look he was receiving.

_Too long _

"You're a smart _kid_, Edward," Envy's hand hooked itself into Ed's belt, the other one grasping the blade again, "Don't you forget that. But you're just too hot-headed and cocky," He sliced through the leather like butter, "So someone ought to teach you a _lesson_."

"L-let go ... Stop .. _Stop_ it!" Ed's voice finally found itself and he started struggling against Envy when he realized what was happening.

"Wouldn't you rather that_ lesson _be taught to you by someone you know?" Envy smirked mockingly at Edward as he whimpered and strained to get away. Edwards pants sagged around his hips, and Envy's fingers glided down the exposed flesh with a chuckle.

"N-_no_ ..." Ed groaned, "Envy, don't do this to me!" The blond twisted away from the homunculi desperately, ignoring the biting pain in his wrist as the chain reopened the freshly clotted wounds. "_Please_!"

Envy paused to survey the shallow cut running down from Ed's shoulder to his hip, ignoring his pleading. The cut was hardly more than a scratch, and the homunculi grinned up at Edward. He pressed the blade into the cut at the top, resting his head on the brats chest as he sliced down the length of the cut, making it deeper. He watched it bleed momentarily before the urge to have Ed's blood overcame the Sin and he started lapping at the wound.

"Don't do _what_, Edward?"

Envy smirked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled away to make another cut that ran parallel to the first. Edward gasped and grit his teeth in pain, twisting his body and kicking out with his good leg, hitting Envy square in the chest and knocking him away.


	3. San

A/N: Alright, I think this may be the last chapter. We'll see. I'm going to update the summary and I need to add disclaimers to my two previous chapters. x.X Gods, I always forget the little things. Also, I may change the title of this story if I'm going to continue it past this chapter. Any suggestions? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Envy or Edward Elric. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

* * *

_How does that saying go?_

Envy picked himself off the ground as the eldest Elric brother tried in vain to break the lock on the chain, leaning heavily against the wall on one leg - his back turned to the homunculi - as he fumbled one-handedly with the stiff iron.

_'There's strength in youth?'_

The Sin's cheshire grin graced his features once again as he sauntered forward and loosely grasped the fraying braid with fingers that were smeared in places with drying blood - both his own and Edwards' - and jerked the blond's head back.

"It looks like I can't trust you not to get into trouble, Edward." Envy pressed his body into Ed's, pushing the smaller frame into the concrete wall.

"No," He replied in a shaky voice, "You can't."

Envy pressed his left hand - his free hand - into the blond's lower back, sliding it up his spine until his fingers came to rest halfway up Ed's back. "Say kid, what do you suppose would happen," Envy pressed his thumb into the niche between two vertebrae, "if I pressed hard enough here?"

Edward shrugged and let his eyes flit closed, a small smirk playing upon his lips.

_Heh ... That smile ..._

"Humor me," Envy purred into Ed's ear, pressing his thumbnail into Ed's spine cruelly, "_alchemist_."

Ed arched his back away from the Sin's probing hand, pressing his half-naked body into the icy wall as a wave of goose-flesh washed down his body. "F-fuck off, Envy. You know very well what will happen."

The Sin growled in annoyance as he changed his thumb into a small blade and, before Ed could react, sliced down the alchemists back two inches on either side of his spine. Edward cried out in pain before the thumb was back, pressing into his spine once more. "I want to hear _you_ say it, brat."

_It disgusted me_

Letting go of the braid, Envy slipped his hand down Ed's back to rest on the waistband of his exposed boxers as the kids pants slid down his hips. Ed's head lolled forward and he pressed his forehead to the concrete with a groan of pain and a shudder.

"I-if ... If you pressed hard enough ..." Ed swallowed as his voice faltered before continuing, "You could b-break my spine ... Or sever the spinal cord ..." The blond youth shivered as the cooling air tickled his exposed skin, and as the hand Envy had at his waist danced across his lower back.

"Good boy." Envy licked the shell of Edwards ear, slipping his hand under the elastic band on the boy's boxers. He chuckled as Edward tried to squirm and jolt away from his searching hand fruitlessly.

"S-stop ... Don't _touch_ me!" The blond struggled against the chain uselessly as he pressed as much of his body against the wall as he could, unable to stop himself from trembling. "Don't .. Don't fucking _touch_ me, Envy!"

The Sin cackled into Edwards ear, stroking his hip teasingly. "Why shouldn't I? And I think you should give me a little more _respect_," The homunculi's otherwise unoccupied hand slid between the wall and Edwards chest, pulling the slighter male into his own body, "my little pet."

_Such a weak, pathetic, little boy_

The blond youth couldn't suppress a small sob of horror as the homunculi's hand snaked forwards to cup his groin with another chuckle. "N-no! I'm n-not you're pet! Stop it, please, Envy!" Ed's protests and struggling were weak and half-hearted as the homunculi drew his fingers along the length of Edward's shaft tauntingly, nibbling at the boy's earlobe as he teased the boy to life.

"You're right, Edo-kun. To be my pet, you'd need a _collar_, right?" The alchemist gave a small, hesitant nod as Envy paused as if in thought. "And I'd need to _break you in_, too." The Sin grinned a wide, sadistic smile as he raked his fingernails down Edwards length cruelly.

Edward let out a piercing cry, tears flowing out from under tightly shut eyelids as Envy withdrew his hand and shoved the boy into the wall with a disgusted sneer on his face. "Oh, come on you wuss, you're not even _bleeding_." The homunculi crouched down in front of the boy huddling against the wall, eyes wide and whimpering in pain and fear. "Shut up, brat, or I'll _give _you something to cry over."

The blond hung his head and bit his lip, defeated. The undignified noises coming from his throat soon ceased afterwards as well, and Envy reached forwards and patted the boy's head mockingly before standing. Envy glanced around shortly and, not seeing what he desired, turned to the desk where he had left his knife. The grin plastered on the Sin's face faded a fraction as he sauntered over to the desk and seized the blade once more, pocketing it.

"I'm going out for a little while, pet. If the others come back before me ..." Envy glanced over his shoulder to the boy with a wink. "We'll see." Envy ambled towards the door before halting and doubling back to Ed when a sudden idea struck him.

_And so easy to frighten_

He smiled easily at the blond as he gripped Ed's good leg, yanking it out from under him. Ed tried to pull his foot back but ceased when Envy shot him a deadly look. The homunculus pulled off his boot and sock and wrapped his fingers around the back of Ed's heel gently, saying in a deadpan voice, "This is to keep you from running, Ed. It's going to hurt a little."

Without pausing to hear Edwards protests, Envy pressed his fingers into the muscle roughly, relishing the feeling as his fingers broke through the skin easily under his hand and tore through the muscle underneath before ripping his fingers out, severing Edwards Achilles tendon and some of his calf muscle.

A feral howl of agony tore from the boy's throat and his body went rigid as the pain from his heel ripped up through his leg. With a wave, Envy stood once more and left the boy to cry in pain. Another grin plastered itself on the homunculi's face as FullMetal shrieked after his receding form, "Fuck you! I hate you, you sonuvabitch! I fucking _hate_ you!"

* * *

When Envy returned, he wasn't in the best of moods. With him, he carried a small shopping bag and an empty messenger bag was slung over his shoulders and dark jacket that swayed with each step the homunculi took. When Envy entered the back room where he'd left Edward, he noticed with grim satisfaction that the boy had slipped into a feverish sleep.

_Dead weight, but at least he couldn't struggle as much_

After picking up the boy's discarded articles of clothing, he sashayed over to the FullMetal alchemist and picked open the lock that kept the chain fastened to the wall. He hefted the boy up, slipping one arm under his knee, the other grasping the boy around the shoulders to carry him bridal style. He slung the chain over his shoulder soundlessly, but as Envy attempted to leave the room, he jolted Edwards leg against the door frame, causing a sleepy gasp of pain to extricate itself from Edwards slightly parted lips.

"E-Envy ...?"

The homunculi smiled down at the boy in his arms as he made his way to a hijacked car that was idling just outside the entrance of the abandoned werehouse. "Yes, pet?"

As the boy roused himself, his hand instinctively groped for something to hold onto and it grasped the front of the homunculi's jacket. Edward scowled up at Envy, turning his face away from the grinning man above him. "I'm not your fucking pet."

_And he still didn't listen to me_

Envy shrugged and dumped the one armed, one legged boy unceremoniously into the backseat of the car, shutting the door after him and climbing into the front seat. He revved the engine once before releasing the brake and shifting into drive, speeding off down the crudely cut driveway and into the sparse late evening traffic.

After a few minutes of silence, Edwards hoarse voice floated up into Envy's ears.

"Where are you taking me?"

Envy chuckled and glanced into the backseat, where Edward had made himself comfortable in a sitting position, leaning up against the door, unheeding of the blood that still trickled down his foot and into the interior carpeting.

"I'm taking you to your new home, Edo-kun."

The boy tried to hide a look of surprise and horror as he stared out into the dark moodily. For a while longer, Edward chose not to speak, but when Envy coasted the car to a stop in an alley, Ed piped up again.

"What about my brother, Envy? And you can't keep me, you know ..." Ed glared into the rear veiw mirror angrily. "After all, I'm your _human sacrifice_."

Envy broke into howling laughter at the tone Edward used, amused to no end by the youth's blunt stupidity.

_He'd be fun to have around_

"Oh, Edward, you really don't understand, do you?" When Edward gave the homunculi a confused look, Envy twisted around in his seat to leer at the boy. "When I left you, I went to Father. He said it was perfectly okay for you to stay with me as my pet, just so long as I keep you fed, alive and well. And as for your brother, someone'll look after him."

Envy watched as Edward squirmed under his perverted gaze, his eyes welling up with tears once more, shaking his head insistantly.

"N-no ... You can't do this to me, you sick freak!"

The homunculous tutted, wiggling a finger back and forth scoldingly. "Now, now, if you start with the names again, I'll have to punish you." Envy chuckled and turned back around in his seat, opening his door and swinging his legs out, peering back at Ed with a mix of contempt and amusement. He stayed sitting like that, half in and half out of the car, for a few minutes, listening intently.

When he decided that there were no others around, he stood, stretching in the cool evening air. After a few satisfying pops came from Envy's back, he yanked open the back door, stifling another bout of laughter as the surprised and dazed alchemist tumbled out of the car headfirst, landing with a healthy thud.

Envy pulled the angry boy up with the chain he still sported around his wrist, dragging him the rest of the way from the car. Edward tried to pull himself up on his leg, but fell into the homunculi with a scream, a new torrent of pain battering him. The Sin wrapped both arms around the boy as he sobbed weakly in pain, struggling vainly against the firm embrace the other male held him in.

_And fun to break_

"Stop it, kid," Envy hissed into Ed's ear, "You're being embarrassing."

When Envy refused to release the blond from his arms, he sagged into the homunculi silently in defeat, alleviating the pressure on his ankle. Envy grinned and hoisted Ed up onto the hood of the car's trunk. Ed grimaced and looked down at his lap, wrapping his arm around his middle self-consciously, shivering and in only his boxers.

"Cold?"

Edward shot a look of pure venom at the Sin, shrinking away when Envy leaned forwards, scrutinizing his bony, malnourished frame. When he stood back and reached into the messenger bag at his hip, Edward studied him apprehensively. As the green haired maniac rummaged through for Edwards clothes, the boy shuddered impatiently.

After what seemed like an eternity, Envy finally tugged out Edwards black leather pants and red woolen jacket. He handed Edward the jacket who promptly slid it over his frame stiffly, wrapping himself in the small amount of warmth it offered, holding out his hand again for his pants, wincing as the chain rattled noisily.

Envy smiled and shook his head at the bewildered boy. "Do you really think you can get your pants on with one arm when you can't even stand?" Ed's shoulders slumped in realization but he opened his mouth stubbornly to no doubt make some smart-assed reply when Envy lurched forwards and pressed his mouth over Edwards in a rough kiss, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

_He tasted so odd_

Ed wrenched his body backwards and away from the homunculi, landing against the back window, wiping at his mouth in disguist. Envy let out a macabre chuckle as he crawled on top of Edward, eyes narrowed slightly and glinting in the half-light the moon offered from behind the clouds.

The alchemist tried to push the homunculi off desperately as Envy leaned down and captured Edwards lips once more in a bruising kiss. Edward managed to jerk his head away and was rewarded with a sharp slap across the face. Ed kept his face turned away from the homunculi, afraid to even look up at him. His heart was racing, and Envy could feel it he was pressed so close to him. With another chuckle, Envy slid off the hood of the trunk and off of Edward.

_But it was kind of addicting_

"Be a good boy and sit up." Envy beckoned to the boy, who sat up after only a small hesitation.

"What's going to _happen_," He said in a cracked voice, the hate behind it hardly held in check, "If I_ refuse_ you?"

Envy reached forwards fluidly, fisting the front of Edwards jacket and pulling him until his face was only centimeters from his own. "What would happen, Edward, is my hospitality would end and you'd have to put up with me while I'm _pissed off_." Envy let go of Edwards clothes and picked up his foot, weary of his damaged ankle, and started sliding his pants up carefully.

When Envy reached Edwards hips, however, he looked back up at Edwards face. "Hold yourself up, kid."

Ed looked at Envy, taken aback. "Er, what?"

Envy sighed and grabbed Edwards arm, slinging it over his shoulder and pulling him off the car. Ed instinctively tightened his grip around the Sin's neck and Envy helped support him with one arm around the boy's waist as he pulled the pants the rest of the way up. That done, Envy reached into the shopping bag at his feet and withdrew a belt, haphazardly pushing it through the belt loops around Ed's waist, and threading it through the buckle so the small boy's pants wouldn't fall off him again.

Edward mumbled a thanks and tried to lower himself from the homunculi's neck, but a growl from the other stopped him. The green haired one prompted the alchemist to support himself with his legs, and he did so, burying his face into the homunculi's neck as his face flared crimson. Envy smirk to himself and he ambled out of the alley and down the street with the boy, walking only a block and a half down the deserted row of broken down apartments.

One building stood out against the rest however, and Envy headed straight for it. It looked just as horrible, if not, worse, than the others around it, but it stood out because there were lights on inside.

Once up the steps, Envy set Edward down on the cement railing as he pulled out a set of keys and let himself in. He dropped his bags inside the door and picked Edward up bridal style once more, ignoring the weak protests from the boy, and plopped him down on the beaten up couch in the lobby.

Ed took a look around and wrinkled his nose in loathing.

"_Honey_," Sang Envy sarcastically as he straddled Edwards hips, "We're home."


	4. Shi

A/N: I've moved and I don't have spell checker, so gomen for any mistakes or errors. Envy's thoughts cease here, because I want to write in my preffered style again. Also, an appology to all the Winry-lovers out there. I made her seem a little more ditzy than she really is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ed, or Al, or Envy, or Gluttony, or Winry, or Roy, or Hawkeye, or anyone else from FMA, or FMA itself. They all belong to Arakawa-sensei.

---

Ed breathed a sigh of releif when the green-haired, amethyst-eyed homunculi released his ankle, finished re-dressing his wound. Envy chuckled as he sat back on his haunches and surveyed the pale teen as he sat with his eyes closed, reclining against the metal bed frame, his breaths coming shallow and erratic.

"Edward, when was the last time you ate? I mean, before _I _fed you." Envy pulled the boy back up onto the bed properly and sat, stradling his hips. It had nearly been two days since he'd brought the alchemist to the two-floored appartment complex, and he had refused to eat the first day. He had ended up literally shoving the food down his throat.

A golden eye cracked it's lid to look at Envy defiantly. "None of _you're _fucking business. Get off." Edward pushed at the Sin, turning his face from him. Envy chuckled softly and leaned forwards, unheeding of the weak attempt to dislodge him, pressing his lips to the scarred skin on Edwards exposed neck. The blond groaned and squirmed underneath Envy.

Envy bit down on Edwards neck before sitting back up and crossing his arms moodily. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll find out some _other _way."

Edwards eyes shot open instantly at the other's words, alarmed when Envy crawled off of him. Envy stormed from the room, slamming the door with enough force to rattle the barred window inside, and locked the blond in. The Sin stomped down two flights of stairs, seething. As he went, he changed his appearence to match that of the Elric brat's and left the appartment block in a rage. He didn't even know why he was so angry - he just was.

After a good five minutes of an furious, brisk walk, the man wearing Edward's face slowed down. He glanced into the windows of the shops around him, scowling as the crowd around him thickened. It wasn't long before the Sin found himself being pushed every-which-way in the sea of never-ending humans.

Suddenly, something caught Envy's arm and yanked him into an alleyway. Instantly, he was in a defencive stance and ready to fight, but was taken aback when he realized it was only Edward's blond automail mechanic.

"Edward! What a surprise!" She chirupped, dragging the homunculi down the alley, "I heard that you went missing, what gives? Why're you here in the shopping district?"

Envy smiled sweetly at the girl, trying to wrench his arm away from her discretely, ignoring her chatter on. However, Envy's attention was rudely jerked back to her.

"-Mustang put in an application, but the state didn't even bother organizing a search!"

Envy halted in his tracks, cocking his head to the side as an idea occured to him. "So, they noticed, huh?"

"Of course they did!" Winry stopped as well, looking over her shoulder, bewildered. Envy gave her a broad smile and extricated his arm from her iron grip. He grasped both of her shoulders and pinned her up against the wall, feeling a sick pleasure from her confused and fearful look.

"I think you should come with me, Winry, dear."

---

The homunculus dropped the blond's guise as he guided the apprehensive young woman up the steps to the appartment. She jerked away from the green-haired man that stood in his place, backing into the door.

"Wh-what is this!? Where's Edward?"

Envy cackled and, snatching her arm, opened the door to shove her into the building. She stumbled and fell, scraping the heels of her hands on the cracked floorboards. Winry scrambled away from the Sin desperately. Envy laughed and picked the girl up easily, slinging her over his shoulders like a sack of potaotoes and carrying her kicking and screaming up the two flights of stairs to Edwards room.

The homunculi hardly paused as he unlocked the door and deposited Winry at the foot of the alchemists bed. Edward jolted into a sitting position with a shriek of pain as Winry landed on his foot.

"E-Ed ...?"

Edward clutched at his leg, griting his teeth and fighting back tears as the girl shifted on top of him. "G-get _off _.."

"Wha-"

"Get off me!" Envy closed and locked the door, leaning against the wood as he watched the blond boy push his friend off the bed angrily. Winry looked up at Edward tearfully as the boy ripped the tattered blanket off himself, revealing a leg swathed in bandages - It was bandaged most heavily at his ankle, where Envy had torn his Achilles tendon two days earlier.

Winry gasped and scooted closer as Edward clutched at his leg tenderly, turning his face away from the girl to hide his heated cheeks. Envy watched with intrepid curiousity as they exchanged a whispered conversation, sparing a few discrete glances in his direction.

"Why'd you bring her here?" The boy glared at the green-haired homunculus venomously, turning his body so his bandaged leg hung off the bed beside Winry.

"So she could fix your leg, pet." Envy bit the inside of his cheek to stop from bursting into hysterical laughter from the utterly confounded look the boy had given him. Winry looked between them, confused as well.

"You're sick, Envy. Why'd you really bring her here?"

The homunculi sighed and shrugged again, sauntering over to Winry. He placed an icy hand on her shoulder and she jerked away, frightened. Edward grabbed Envy's wrist and tried to wrench it away.

Envy snarled angrily and reversed the hold. He yanked Edward off the bed and, with one fluid motion, pinned the alchemist's wrist to his back. Edward gave a sharp yelp of pain as his leg was jarred but made no other noise as the homunculi roughly restrained him.

"Trust me a little, shrimp." The Sin grinned sadistically, releasing Edward's arm, placing his foot between the boys shoulder blades, and turning to the girl again. She glared at him silently, venomously.

"If I take you to where I have his leg, you could fix it, right? And re-attach it?" Envy cocked his head to the side, eliciting a simple curiosity from the girl as he held Edward down.

"Well ... If I had my tools, maybe. It depends on the extent of the damage though ..."

"Winry? Y-you're not actually going to listen to this psycopath, are you?"

Envy scowled down at the alchemist under his foot and stomped once. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp as the air was pushed out of the boy's lungs, winding him. "Don't go calling me names again, pet. You know what'll happen if you don't listen."

Envy turned back to the frightened girl, offering his hand to her. She looked between the Sin and her friend before swallowing audibly and taking Envy's hand.

The homunculus grinned at her and led her back to the door, leaving Edward on the floor as he was, despite his feeble protests. He led the girl down the hall and into a dark room. When he flicked on the dingy yellow bulb, Winry gasped.

Inside the room was, as promised, Edwards destroyed automail leg, as well as assorted peices of machinery strewn haphazardly throughout the space. The room must have been a delux suite, but there was hardly even walking room, it was so stuffed full of odds and ends. Envy watched the girl as she scampered here and there, examining everything with an eccentric eye.

"You like?" Her stupor was broken by his voice. She turned back to him, worrying her bottom lip furiously. She nodded. "Then this room is yours."

"It's .. mine?" She repeated slowly. "But _why_?"

"Of course its yours." Envy shrugged nonchalently, picking up Edwards shattered leg and sitting himself down on a broken truck engine. "As for why ... You can't exactly leave now."

A fleeting look of panic crossed Winry's face. "W-why not?"

Envy's chesire grin returned and Winry took a step backwards. "Because I can't have you running your mouth to the military." Envy held up his hand to silence the girl as she opened her mouth to argue. "I just _can't _take the chance."

After a moments hesitation, the girl nodded again and strode towards Envy. She stopped a few feet away and held out her han. Envy tossed the broken automail to her.

She took a few moments to examine the twisted wreckage before speaking without looking at the Sin. "I ... I can repair the inside, but I'll need to replace a lot of it ... And .. I'm going to need my tools."

Envy nodded, examining his nails. After a few moments of awkward silence, the homunculus stood. "Come on, we'll go get the stuff you need then." He beckoned to her, and she followed.

Leading the way back to Edwards room, Envy looked bored. He pushed open the door and was only mildly surprised to see that the blond boy had managed to drag himself back into bed, where he lay on his side, facing the barred window. He smiled once more and sauntered over to the bed, plopping down on the edge.

It gave him a small, strange, joy to see Edward so broken. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he shrugged it off. "So, Edo-kun. Have you given any thought into my earlier question?"

Ed glared at the window and didn't answer. Envy's smile widened as he crawled over the boy and layed in front of him, keeping one arm around the boy's waist so he couldn't roll away.

"If you don't answer I'll have to hurt your little friend." The boy's golden eyes widened and Envy felt him tremble slightly as he groaned and burried his face in the crook of his elbow. Envy heard a stiffled noise come from the door, where Winry still stood.

"Which question ..?" Came the muffled reply from the alchemist.

The homuculus shrugged and sat up, earning a frightened jerk from the boy. "The one I asked before I found your girlfriend for you."

Another groan from the boy. "A .. A few days? I don't remember ... What does it matter anyways ..?"

Envy patted Edwards head and hopped off the bed. "Good boy. Me and chicky here are going to get some stuff. We'll be back later."

Edward sat up and glared at the Sin angrily, but he held his tongue. As Envy passed Winry, Edward shot her a pleading look.

---

Envy was getting impatient. It had taken a good portion of the remaining daylight hours to find the required parts to repair the automail, and it had taken almost just as long for him to fetch the girls' tools.

"Stubborn little bitch ..." He muttered under his breath, remembering how they'd argued as he watched Edward sleep.

/_"I can't work with anything else. I'm sorry." She'd said._

_"Why not?" Envy retorted with a scowl._

_"Because I've gotten used to how mine work. It won't take long. I can just pop int--"_

_"_Absolutely not_!" Envy's fist slammed into the brick wall beside the girls' head and she shied away._

_"Then I can't fix his automail!" She screamed at him heatedly, tears of frustration building behind her lashes._

_"You will get it done, or I'll just have to get _rid _of you."_

_Winry's frame trembled slightly and she turned her face from Envy. After a moment of silence, she finally replied with, "Go ahead, then. Kill me."_

_Envy glared at her to hide his astonishment. He hesitated slightly before raising his fist and changing it into a blade, holding it up in the shrinking twilight for her to see._

_"Hold still then." He swung the makeshift blade at her throat deftly._

_She flinched and fell backwards into the wall with a small, stifled scream, tensed in anticipation of the blow. When none came, she opened her eyes with an almost audible snap._

_Envy gave her a sardonic smile and chuckled under his breath. "Don't say things you aren't ready to accept, _little girl_." Straightening up, the green-haired Sin turned back to entrance of the alley. He motioned for her to stand. "Well, come on then. Lets go get your tools."/_

Edward shifted once more, the rusty bed springs producing an eerie groaning noise as the weight shifted from one side to the other. Magenta eyes that seemed to glow under the faint moonlight surveyed the blond boy's broken and battered body. It had required a few more injuries during his short stay in the dusty apartment room, and his skin had taken on a sallow palour. He was manourished.

Envy intended to fix that.

If their human sacrifice (A.K.A. Envy's pet) was to be ready for the monumental task set by Father, the emerald-haired man had to nurse his little pet back to health. And that would mean problems.

With Edward back in fighting condition, it would mean that the prospect of escape would entice him much more easily, as it would be a much more managable goal. It would mean Envy would have to go to some lengths to ensure his pet would stay his pet.

If he didn't break him first.

A pale digit traced the embroidered design along the length of a dark metal collar. His finger traced along one edge of the engraved dragon, winding it's way along the collar in magnificent whorls and loops, coming to an end where it began; An Ouroboros. The mark of a Sin.

Envy smiled, remembering his first lesson in alchemy. Father had taught it to him especially; when he had been Father's favorite.


	5. Go

A/N: Yay! A little bit of Envy's past in here ( Dunno if any of it is accurate though. I'm only on book 13 of the manga.). Sorry for this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Trust me; if I did, you'd know.

---

_/"In alchemy, there are symbols. Do you know what Alchemy is? What a _symbol _is, Envy?"_

_The green-haired man rolled his eyes, fidgeting uncomfortably on the stone floor. He didn't want to sit through another one of Father's stupid lectures, but sometimes he managed to gain some tidbit of valuble information. "Yeah."_

_Father nodded his approval, but his eyes shone with dissapproval. "Take a look at your outer thigh. See the mark there? That is an alchemic symbol."_

_"Yeah, because '_All Sin's are a product of alchemy_.' You've told me that." Envy scowled at the back of the man standing in front of him. Another nod._

_"Do you know which symbol it is, Envy?"_

_"Well, duh! It's the Ouroboros; The serpent devouring it's own _fucking_ tail. Whoop-de-doo!" The Sin stood and brushed himself off, clearly uninterested in whatever else Father had to say._

_"Do you know why the serpent devours it's own tail?"_

_He halted, half turned away from the man that created him. It wasn't something he ever thought about, but ..._

_"The Ouroboros is a symbol of _life_, Envy. Of _Death_. A symbol of the Great Cycle; Of the planet!" He sighed, turning back to his Sin. "The serpent devours it's own tail because it _must_."_

_"Can I go now?" Anger surged throughout Envy. Impatiently, the homunculus stormed out of Father's sight._/

---

"Twelve hours." He mused aloud, his lavender eyes scanning the dawn horizon. "How long does it take to repair automail?" Envy snorted to the dawn sky, rolling onto his side and brushing off his jacket. He sighed. The Sin nibbled on his lower lip in boredom. He needed something to do before he went mad!

"Shrimpy could help ..." He muttered, rolling off the roof and onto the shallow ledge right outside of Edward's room. He tapped a few times on the pane of glass through the narrow-spaced bars. Edward only rolled away from the window and lifted his hand to give Envy a rude message.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Nothing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap, tap._

Still, no other ruse.

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap._

Nothing still.

_Smash._

Edward jolted up with a cry, whipping around in bed to glare at Envy. The green-haired homunculus smiled innocently at the blond boy through the shattered window and waved. "So you _are_ awake."

"Fuck off." Ed groaned, flopping face-first into his pillow. Envy laughed softly.

"I'll be right back. I have a present for you, kid."

Envy stepped backwards off the ledge, landing silently on the nearly non-existant grass belown, padding stealthily around the corner to the front door. He let himself in effortlessly, despite the lock, and quickly made his way up to the second landing. He stopped breifly at the table in the hallway to snatch up the black metal collar he'd left there. When he arrived in front of Edwards door, he knocked once before stepping in, holding his 'present' behind his back.

Edward was kneeling on the floor, his hand between the matress. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Slowly, Edward withdrew his hand and busied himself with picking up the larger peices of glass, holding them awkwardly, but gently, in his palm.

Envy snickered and padded over to the alchemist, stepping over and on the glass that littered the floor, to crouch in front of him. The blond didn't lift his eyes from the ground, but he halted in his progress when Envy brushed his fingers against his shoulder.

Envy kept a smile on his face as he plucked the glass shards from Edward's hand and tossed them expertly into the waistbin in the corner. Edward stayed silent and kept his golden eyes trained on the floor. His body trembled slightly, but Envy ignored it.

"Look at me." He ordered gently, cupping the side of the blond boy's face and guiding it up. Edward let the Sin guide his face but averted his eyes from his own.

Envy growled a warning but Edward stubbornly refused to look the Sin in the eyes. After a moment, Envy slapped Edward across the face with enough force to knock him backwards.

The boy held a hand to his cheek and glared up at the homunculus. Envy smiled and crawled over, revealing the object hidden behind his back.

"Here's your present, pet."

Edwards eyes widened and he shrunk back from the manic look in the other's eyes. He scampered one-legged into the wall beside his bed, shaking his head but staying silent. The homunculus guessed it was so his friend could work undisturbed.

Envy followed the boy like a shadow. When the boy was firmly pressed against the wall, Envy took hold of his dirty, unwashed hair and pulled him forward. Edward whimpered softly and struggled weakly against the Sin's iron grip.

Envy threw the boy face first into the floor and quickly straddled his hips. He kept his fingers tangled through his captives' golden locks as he slipped the collar around Edwards neck. As soon as the homunculus had the cool metal bent back into shape, he snapped a small padlock around the loops at the end. With that satisfying click, Envy felt as if it had been finalized. Edward was his to keep.

Ed bucked against the green-haired man, scrabbling at the collar desprately. Finally, a croak escaped his lips.

"No ..." His shoulders slumped and his body went lax, so Envy released his hair and sat back. Edward's forhead made sharp contact with the floor boards and his body trembled sofly. Envy almost felt sorry for him. After a few moments, the emerald-haired one stood, pulling the alchemist up with him by the arm. Edward let out another groan as he was pushed onto his bed once more. Tears made tracks down the boy's unwashed face. Envy sighed.

"You need to shower. You're filthy."

Edward glared at Envy venomously. A smile flitted across Envy's face once more as he scooped up the blond-haired boy like a potato sack.

Edward squirmed and wriggled and protested all the way down the hall to the bathtub. Envy locked the door behind them and set Edward on the toilet seat. It was a wonder how the run down apartment even had water or electricity, but Envy filled the tub with warm water, steam fogging up the only window in the room. He sat back and looked at Edward expectantly.


	6. Roku

A/N: Bleh. I'm getting kinda bored with this. It's moving too slow.

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own.

---

Envy stood with his fists on his hips, looking for all the world like an PMSing teenage girl. Edward had a hard time stifling a small smile, even as the androgonous - and murderous - man in front of him threatened the life of his friend and automail mechanic.

"I don't care what you do to her, Envy. You could _torture _her in front of me and I wouldn't care."

Two rooms down, Winry sneezed.

Envy's face harboured his faved expression; his mimicry of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He raised an eyebrow at the (newly) cleaned blond boy in front of him. "Oh really, Edo-kun? When she's done, let us put that to the test, _shall we_?"

A momentary look of fear flitted across Edwards face but he covered it up with a faux cough. Envy's grin widened impossibly as Edwards face flared crimson in the noon-time-light.

"Go away." Edward mumbled, fingering the black collar absently. Envy could see an angry red mark where the metal had already started chafing his pet.

"Mm ... Okay." Envy waved to the confused and alarmed boy, lesiurly padding out of the room and down the hall to where the mechanic was working. He pushed open the door carefully, not wishing to startle the girl.

She looked up from an assembly of parts in front of her and rubbed an eye wearily. She gave a small, fearful smile to the green-haired man before focusing back on the shiny metal on her workbench. 

"How much longer, dear?" Crooned Envy.

Winry shrugged, bunching together a heap of wires and tying them together with a metal band. Envy sighed and manuevered his way through the room, past the old engines and dead technology, past the dusty old tomes that spoke knowledge of the ancients, and past numerous sharp, rusty, and potentially deadly items.

Envy sat himself down on the edge of the table, watching the young girl work. She kept glancing at him nervously, but the homunculus kept his eyes focused on what she was doing.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Envy spoke.

"Tell me what you're doing, and how it works."

Winry looked up again through her lashes at Envy, clearly taken aback.

"Well .. Okay." She picked up a metal plate and placed it over the new wrist-joint. "This plate is more of an armour on this model, because Ed _always _gets into fights. I designed his automail especially for him, unlike most mechanics, you know ..." Her fingers trembled as she screwed the plate in place, and this didn't go unnoticed by the Sin.

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder, hoping to be comforting. He needed her to trust him, at least a little. She flinched at the contact but didn't jerk away, like she had the first time.

"Relax, I'm just curious. Besides, everything's gonna be alright, 'kay, sweety?"

Winry gave a wane nod, not lifting her eyes from the bench. After a moment, she resumed working, narrating for Envy as she went.

---

It was midnight, and Edward was still not asleep. Envy sat on the small ledge outside his window, listening to the young teen cry silently. It was disgusting. There was something about crying that made Envy want to hit the boy. But if he did that, he might completely break the boy. And he didn't want that yet, seeing as the boy was just starting to show the slightest bit of trust in the homunculus.

_If he didn't trust me,_ reasoned Envy, _he would've tried something by now. I've already stopped locking him in. He's obviously noticed it._

The sound of rustling cloth alerted the Sin to Edwards' movement. The springs creaked; Ed was sitting up. Envy chanced a look into the window - he'd need to do something about that soon - and saw Edward reaching in between the matress, where the fabric had long since been ripped open and the stuffing inside had started to pour out.

_He's hiding something from me, _He though, bemused, _and I think I know what it is. At least he's stopped crying._

Envy dropped from the ledge with a cat-like grace, moving quickly into the building and up the stairs, until he was outside Edward's door. He listened intently, and he could hear Edward pulling himself off the bed and onto the chair Envy had put in there.

The Sin's hand rested on the doorknob, and he was tempted to barge in, but he restrained himself. He heard a small gasp come from the blond on the other side of the door, and grinned.

Envy slowly and silently turned the knob. After a moment's hesitation, he pushed open the door, cringing inwardly as the doorhinges squealed mercilessly. Edwards head snapped up and he shoved something under his pillow. Envy raised an eyebrow and the blond boy hid his hand behid his back, but not before the Sin glimpsed something wet on Edwards' fingers.

Amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously. He quietly closed the door behind him - the hinges only squeaked going the one way - and stood with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He stayed silent for a moment, willing the rage that welled up in his gut to quiet down.

"I'm sorry .."

Even Envy's inhuman hearing barely picked up Edwards voice, it was so soft. Envy stared, incredulous. He overcame the initial shock within moments and gave Ed a nonchalent shrug. After a few more moments of silence, Envy strode over to Edward and knelt in front of him. Edward's eyes never left the Sin and that suited him just fine.

Envy held out his hand to Edward, who obediently offered his bloodied one. Envy grinned to himself.

_He's becoming more like a pet now, _He thought giddily.

The Sin inspected the blond's trembling hand closely. Envy relished the look of fear on the blond's face as he dragged out the seconds. After several tense moments, Envy scooped up one of the many discarded rags that littered the ground, winding it around the alchemists' palm, where he sported a couple shallow cuts. Edward winced as the homunculus tied the rag tight, finally looking away from Envy.

With a blank look plastered to his face, Envy reached under Edward's pillow and pulled out a sizable chunk of razor-sharp glass. He looked up at Edward questioningly, leaning forwards for emphasis, but Edward didn't meet his gaze.

"Why were you hiding his from me, _pet_?"

Edward squirmed away in discomfort, biting his bottom lip. When Envy was sure he wasn't going to get an answer, he grabbed the boy's hair and yanked him forwards, off the chair.

The landed on his hand and knees - Well, one knee and whatever was left of his other leg - with a cry of pain. Envy stood and kicked Edward in the stomach, feeling a sick delight at seeing Edward curl up into the fetal position with his back against the ratty bed.

Crouching beside the teen, Envy could see the way Edward's sweat beaded his skin, glinting in the dim moonlight. He could literally _smell_ the fear radiating off the kid's lean frame. He brushed his fingers down Ed's bare shoulder and he heard Edward's breath catch as he flinched at the contact.

Envy leaned down so his mouth was near the alchemist's ear and smirked. "What're you afraid of, Edward?"

Ed shuddered, curling up a little tighter. He made a small noise at the back of his throat, and Envy gave a small chuckle. After a moment, Envy sat on the ground cross-legged in front of Edward. Ed peeked out from his arms just in time to be pulled into the Sin's lap.

Edward tried to squirm out of the homunculus's arms, succeeding only in getting a cuff upside the head. He stiffened and stilled, as Envy wrapped his spry arms around him. Envy held Edward in his lap for a few minutes, idly petting him, until he could feel the boy calm down a tad.

"I'm only going to ask once more, and if you don't answer me, Edo-kun, then something bad will happen. Something that you won't like in the least." Envy smiled sweetly at the alarmed and frightened boy in his lap, then added, "Don't make me punish you more than I already have to."

Edward nodded, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Envy loosened his arms around Edward and asked, "So, why was it you were hiding such a large and sharp piece of glass from me?" 

A blush crept up Edward's face and he studied the floorboards. "I ... don't know." He mumbled, after a few moments.

Envy's arms tightened around him warningly. Edward winced inwardly, restraining the urge to scream at the look that the Sin was giving him. "You and I both know that that isn't the reason you were hiding it. Tell me, or _else_, Elric." Envy's voice was low and cold, and it sent shivers up Edward's spine.

Edward seemed to consider for a moment. Each second made Envy more and more impatient. "I ..." He whispered, "I-it was .. for .. Erm .. P-protection?"

Envy's face broke out into a huge grin and a throaty snicker sounded from the homunculus. For some reason, it struck more fear into the alchemists' heart than anything. Envy stood, carrying the boy bridal-style once more, and deposited him on his bed once more.

Once he was there, Envy straddled his hips, arms crossed.

"_Protection?_ Is that the best excuse you could come up with?" Ed's eyes were wide and fearful, and it filled Envy with a blood lust so strong he had a hard time from tearing something off the boy just to hear him scream. He shook his head, the grin still plastered on his face, chuckling softly to himself.

Envy uncrossed his arms and slammed a fist down, half an inch from Edward's head. The boy barely had time to flinch, however, because the Sin pinned his wrist above his head, twisted at a painful angle. Envy chuckled, digging his fingernails into the boy's soft flesh. Edward writhed uselessly, biting his bottom lip to prevent a scream from escaping his throat.

"I'm going to break your arm, Edward, if you don't stop squirming." Said Envy in a deadpan voice. Edward immediately stopped moving, his body trembling violently. Edward was making a soft wimpering noise in the back of his throat, and he shut his eyes tight against the pain.

Envy slowly twisted Edward's wrist until he heard a soft _click_. Edward arched his back and let out a feral howl of pain as muscle and tendons tore. The Sin held Edward's wrist in place, glancing away from the boys face only when Winry burst into the room. She paled instantly, and took a step forwards.

"Are you done with the automail?"

The frightened blond girl froze in her tracks before nodding hesitantly, a look of growing panic in her eyes as Edward continued to make agonized noises. "Good," Said Envy, "come here." Winry slowly and hesitantly walked towards the bed, pausing just out of arms' reach of the homunculus. Envy nodded to the chair and Winry obediantly sat down on it. "If you so much as twitch to get up, blondie, I'll slit his throat, then yours. Understand?"

If it was possible, whatever remained for colour in Winry's face drained away. She nodded, twisting her hands and clutching them to her chest. Tears swam in her eyes but she didn't let them spill.

Envy looked back down at Edward and let go of his wrist. The blond boy gave a gasp of relief and clutched his arm to his chest protectively. A smile graced Envy's features once more. He twidled his fingers in front of Ed before passing his other hand over it, and when he revealed it again, it was a blade.

A small moan of fear hissed out from Edward's clenched teeth. His breathing quickened as Envy placed the sharp edge of his hand-turned-knife on Ed's collar bone. The Sin looked at Winry's stricken face as he drew the blade across Edward's chest, following his collar bone.

"Stop it! Please!" Winry wailed, unable to take her eyes off Edward as he arched his back in pain while the line fattened and blood spilled out onto Edwards chest

"No." Said Envy, amusment clear in his voice. "He needs to be punished, and you're going to _watch_." Envy pressed the blade into the left side of the boy's chest, over his heart, where a two-inch cut had just started to scab over.

Edward's body trembled and his weak fingers gripped Envy's wrist, trying to pull it away meekly. "Envy, don't do this .. Please ..." His voice was feeble, too.

Envy grinned. "Too late," he said, and shallowly sliced down the length of the cut, extending it's end by an inch. Edward screamed in pain, and Winry covered her ears with her hands, turning her face away.

The homunculus growled deep in his throat, angrily. He reached over and yanked one of Winry's hands from her ears. She tried to twist out of his grip, while Edward's scream died away. Envy stood over Edward, pulling Winry up out of the chair.

Her feet dangled a few inches from the floor, and Envy raised his blade as to strike. Winry screamed and kicked out, trying free herself. After a moment, Envy released her and she fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing.

"_Disgusting_." Mumbled Envy, hopping off the bed. He loomed over Winry and she backed herself up against the bed. Envy pointed to the door. "Go fetch me the automail. You're going to put it onto Edo-kun for me."

Winry scrambled out of the room, shaking. Envy crawled back onto the bed, motioning for him to sit up. Edward did as Envy bid him to and the Sin slipped in behind him. He pulled Edward back against his chest, wrapping one arm around Edward's waist.

With his other hand, Envy wiped at the blood on Edward's chest. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them thoughtfully, relishing the boy's taste. Edward trembled and kept his gaze fixed on the wall ahead. He wasn't looking forward to the automail being re-attached, but once he had his leg back, he'd have a better chance of escaping. Envy knew it too.

Envy counted the minutes in his head. Two had already passed. If she wasn't back in five more, he was going to hunt her down. When a third minute passed, Envy wiped his fingers on the bedsheet and wrapped his arm around Edward's neck. The boy tensed up and whimpered pathetically.

Using the crook of his elbow, Envy pulled the boys' head back. Edward resisted, but only until Envy tightened his grip around Ed's waist. When Ed was looking up at the ceiling, Envy removed his arm from around Edward's throat. The boy made to lean his head forward, but Envy grabbed his hair.

Winry returned to the room, carrying the automail leg and a few tools, two minutes later. Envy glared at her sharply, still pulling Ed's head back by the hair. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before tentatively moving to the end of the bed.

"About time." Muttered Envy under his breath. To Winry, he said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"


	7. Nana

A/N: My Envy-sama keeps running away so it's been a little hard to keep him psychotic. And now I think my cousin thinks I'm insane. D

Disclaimer: Plot's mine. Envy's psychoticness is a product of my imagination, so I don't know if that counts as mine. All characters belong to Arakawa-sensei, as does the world they're in. Now let us hope this ends soon, ne? So I don't have to keep writing these disclaimers, at least.

---

Envy sat on the chair next to Edward, ringing out a cloth and dipping it into the bucket of ice-water at his feet. He re-folded the cloth and set it onto the blond boy's forhead, wondering what in the world that girl was doing. She sure was making a lot of noise.

"Seven days ..." mused Envy out loud. "It's been a full week since I brought you here, little FullMetal boy." The deranged homunculus brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Edward's sweaty face. The boy mewled softly in his disjointed sleep at the contact and his eyes fluttered open briefly. Once they registered who's face it was hovering above him, his eyes snapped open.

A look of uncomprehension lit the alchemists face as he stared up at Envy. For a few moments, they were both silent. Envy broke the silence by telling Edward that his little blond friend was making him something to eat.

A small smile flitted across Ed's face before it disapeared and was replaced by an empty stare. Envy was starting to notice these moments more and more. It was as if the boy was ... somewhere else. It was annoying, not having the boy's full attention.

Envy snapped a finger in front of Edward's face and he jumped a little, the cloth sliding off his forhead and onto the pillow with a dull and wet sounding _floop_ noise. He tried to reach for it with his right arm - which of course hadn't been replaced yet - and groaned in frustration. Envy reached over him and plucked up the cloth. It was warm again already.

With a soft sigh, Envy wrung out the cloth, dunked it into the water, and replaced it upon Edward's head. This earned him a highly confused stare from the boy. Envy stared back evenly. When their eyes met, Edward's gaze quickly darted up to the ceiling.

"What have I said before about breaking eye contact, Edward?" Envy said softly. Edward's eyes closed for a moment and he took a deep breath before looking back at Envy meekly.

"That I shouldn't?" He asked slowly, unsure. Envy grinned.

"Good guess, kid. You probably would have avoided a beating had I ever _said_ anything about breaking eye contact before."

Ed's gaze waivered, and he trembled. His body was tense under the ratty blanket - it was obvious he now expected Envy to hurt him. This pleased the Sin to no end. For the next ten minutes, both were silent. Edward slowly relaxed as he listened to Winry bang around in the kitchen, and Envy got more and more impatient.

When Winry finally did return - looking flustered and carrying a tray laden with food - it took all of Envy's willpower not to yank out her teeth, one by one, for making him wait. Edward's eyes lit up at the sight of the food as Winry put it on his lap. There were three eggs, our pieces of bacon, some mushy potato crap, and a tall glass of milk.

Envy got up off the chair and let Winry take over looking after the cloth that kept falling off the boy's face, sitting on the edge of the bed beside the boy. He glanced up at the Sin only once before greedily devouring the food Winry had made for him. Envy took note that the boy didn't even so much as glance at the milk during the whole process of shoving the food down his throat.

When the eggs and the potatoes and the bacon were all gone, Ed sat back with a small, embarassed, burp. Winry glared.

"Wh-what?" He asked the girl.

"Drink your milk, Edward." She replied in a hostile tone. Envy grinned. He liked the way she could intimidate him with just a look. Of course, it was a different kind of intimidation then what Envy instilled in the boy but it deserved honourable mention.

Ed made to cross his arms, found that he couldn't - to his growing frustration - and looked away instead. "No." He said.

"Why not, Edward?" Crooned Envy from the sidelines.

The effect the Sin's voice had on him was immediate. Edward went rigid and every muscle in the boy's body tensed. He refused to look over at the homunculus as he answered, however. "I don't like it." His voice was small and slightly strained.

Winry gave Edward one last murderous look and huffed, turning from the blond boy. Envy grinned once more as he handed the tray to Winry, sitting between Edward's splayed legs. Ed's eyes widened slightly and a light sweat - not associated from the nerve-deep pain of the automail re-attachment - broke out on his forehead.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to," Said Envy in a sing-song voice as he snaked a hand under the ratty blanket, "but you'll have to suffer for it."

Edward's wide-eyed gaze snapped to the Sin as Envy's fingers touched his still-healing calf muscle. A look of dread washed over the boy as Envy's fingers glided a little higher, to his knee. Edward glanced at Winry sideways, and Envy was aware of her speaking but didn't hear what she was saying.

The Sin placed his other hand on the boy's left knee, above the auto-mail port, and the boy's eyes closed tightly. When he re-opened them, Envy had a dangerous gleam in his eye. Edward opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was the boy was about to say choked off into a squeaking whimper as Envy leaned forward and cupped the boy's groin.

The Sin pushed up Edward's right leg with his free hand, using his knee to push up the other one, finding only gentle, reluctant resistance, until he was flush up against the boy - who was only in his boxers under the blanket.

"What do you say, Edward? Will you drink your milk?" Purred Envy into the boy's ear, pressing the heel of his palm into the boy's crotch firmly.

Edward gave a nod, his eyes shut tight again. Suddenly, the homunculus was gone, at the door. Edward gazed at him in bewilderment as Envy pushed open the door. When the Sin shot a look over his shoulder, Ed quickly grabbed the glass of milk and downed it. Envy nodded and shut the door behind him.

He needed a little fresh air.

---

It was a disgusting, dreary day, with the sky overcast and pouring down it's load of water like an overfilled bladder dispelled piss. The second Envy locked the apartment door, he was taller, bulkier and dark-skinned. His bald head shone even in the dim light the clouds let through, and his casual dress-shirt and slacks made him look like a businessman. Of course, he _was_ on business - of sorts.

Out of the corner of his eye, Envy spotted an obscured shape and felt a new, raw surge of rage. Of course Father would send someone too watch him. What pissed him off the most, however, was that he sent _Pride_ of all people!

Envy shook his head and took a deep breath, stepping out into the rain. Almost instantly, he was soaked. He glanced behind him, thinking that maybe he should go back and get his jacket, but he dismissed the idea - his jacket wouldn't fit this bulkier frame anyways.

The Sin shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered off into the mist. He trudged maybe thirty, fourty minutes when he finally stepped out of the rain and into a leaky undergrund passage. His honed senses sent up warning flags the second he was bathed in thick darkness, but Envy was ready for that.

---

Roy Mustang stared out into the rain, deep in thought about - for once something not concerning legs or thighs - Edward Elric. It had been almost three weeks since the boy had even _called_ to let the colonel know he wasn't dead yet. Mustang was use to the boy dropping off the face of the earth for weeks at a time, but he had a bad feeling about this time.

The colonel sighed and turned back to his desk, where a mountain of unfinished reports lay strewn across the top. He had just picked up one of the less substantial ones when someone burst through his office door at a dead run. Roy didn't even look up as they came to a stop right in front of his desk with a salute.

"Sir! There's been a sighting of Edward!" Said an official-sounding female voice in front of him.

Roy glanced up and returned the salute to First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, masking his relief and exitement with a nonchalant smirk. "Good. Take me to him."

---

A short, one armed, blond boy with his hair in a braid, wearing a red coat and carrying two brown paper bags emerged from a local grocerie store. He took one sweeping glance at the street and turned left, towards the slums part of Central. He'd barely gone a block when a man and a woman in blue military outfits stopped their car next to him. The tall guy with the short black hair tapped the vehicle's door through the open window, calling attention to himself.

Envy glanced at them with a smile and forced his voice to sound surprised - he wasn't surprised in the least. He'd seen the bastard and his bimbo stalking him for some time. "Oh! Colonel," He said, dousing the urge to smash in the guy's face, "What're you doing here?"

Roy saluted to the boy gravely before breaking into a relieved smile. "Not much, just looking for _your_ trouble-making ass is all."

A small surge of panic pulsed through Envy before he gave relaxed smile to Roy. "I'd salute back, Colonel, but my other arm's being repaired and the stuff in this bag will get soaked if I put it down." Roy gave an understanding nod. "So, why're you looking for me anyway?"

Roy motioned for the boy to come closer, so he did. "Because," He said in a low voice, "There've been reports that Scar is around again."

Envy manipulated the muscles in his face to resemble something like shock. He supposed he must've been at least a _little_ convincing because the Colonel laughed and waved.

"I'm just kidding, FullMetal. Seriously, though, you should've at least called this week. I told you last month that I had something special in mind for you." Another smile from the black-haired asshole. "How 'bout you swing by my office tonight?"

Envy tried - and failed - to come up with a plausible excuse to skip and just nodded. "Sure. I'll see you then." He glanced up at the sky, feigning worry. "Looks like it's going to rain again, and I have to keep the stuff in here dry. I'll see you tonight then."

Roy nodded, and in the middle of rolling up his window, called Envy back over.

"Why don't we give you a ride? It's no problem, FullMetal. Besides, you only have one arm right now." Envy shook his head and said that no, he could manage just fine. He left it at that and the blond bitch driving the car waved to the Ed look-a-like before revving the engine and taking off.

"Well," Thought Envy aloud, "Looks like I'll be visiting the Colonel tonight."

---

Envy rounded the corner to the apartment block, alert for any kind of movement. Having the military stalk him all day wasn't exactly making him more relaxed.

Everything was quiet so Envy took it as a good sign. The rain _had_ started again, but it was only coming down as a fine drizzle. Even so, the street 'his' apartment was on was nearly flooded. Envy sloshed halfway down the block as Edward before changing back into his preferred shape.

When he finally got inside, he wrapped his jacket around his shoulders. He was _freezing_. There was no way in hell he would ever admit it though. He swiftly put the food away where it was needed to be put, and trudged up the flight of stairs and down the hall to Winry's room. No one was there.

With an impatient sigh, Envy padded back down the hall to Edwards room. He put his ear to the door, but heard nothing, not even the faint sounds of breathing. Envy frowned and pushed open the door, wincing for the umpteenth time as the hinges squealed mercilessly.

Envy stood in the doorway and blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Fucking little _bastard _..." Growled Envy.

Edward was gone.

---

A/N: This may be the ending! Boo for me!


	8. Hachi

A/N: Is it normal to be writing in your head while you sleep? Because some of what I've written has done that. I'll be snoozing and all of a sudden, I see Envy and Edward and they'll be doing. And it'll narrate itself to me. It's strange. And it scares me a little. ; Anyways, here's a longer chapter for you. Think of it as a present for me not updating for a month. Last chapter, too.

Disclaimer: ... Do I really need another one? Because I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I'm not writing this for any kind of gain and that the characters belong to Arakawa-sensei.

---

As the night wore on and twilight fell, the rain thickened. Envy had been searching for over three hours, and still no sign of the boy and his friend. It seemed that they'd had the insight to find Edward's old clothing and get some food before they left. Another surge of anger took hold of the homunculus and he hastily took out his knife.

It was all _Pride's_ fault. "All _his _god damned, cocksucking, _motherfucking fault_!" Screamed Envy to the sky. The Sin rolled up his jacket sleeve and stabbed the knife into the soft flesh near his elbow, muttering "If he'd been _watching_ them, this wouldn't have _happened!"_

Pain rolled over him like a comforting blanket. Envy waited until the pain started subsiding before grasping the handle and twisting it violently. Blood poured down the curve of his arm and dripped into the puddles in pink whorls and shapes as they washed into the gutters and into the sewer.

There was a little scream of horror from beside him as the Sin walked down the street and he shot a furious glare at the woman who'd made it. She instantly shut up and continued on her merry fucking way.

Ed was going to _pay_.

---

Roy sat in his office again, watching the clock. It was just after 7PM and he was still waiting for Edward to show up. He kept telling himself that who he had spoken to really _was_ FullMetal, but something in the way he'd been talking had made him think that maybe it wasn't him ...

Of course, the only other _possible _candidate was that shape-shifting homunculus, Envy.

The Colonel had just turned to the window - "To watch the rain," he said to himself, "and not for Ed." - when there was a timid knock at the door. Mustang called, without turning back, for them to enter.

"Colonel? A little help?"

Roy stood and hastily went to the door, where the Rockbell girl stood supporting a very battered looking Edward. The blond boy offered a weary smile as Winry and Roy helped him to one of the chairs. Edward thanked them and asked his friend to have a few minutes alone with Roy.

"S-sure," she said, turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her. Roy sat in the chair beside Edward, waiting.

After several silent moments, Edward finally spoke. "Envy," he said, his voice venomous but hardly above a whisper.

Roy cocked his head to the side, not understanding fully. "What?" He asked, leaning towards the boy who sat with a fist in his lap and his head bowed. Edward took a deep breath and looked up at the Colonel. That's when Mustang noticed the black band of metal encircling his neck.

"E-Envy had me locked up ... and I couldn't get away." Edward pulled up his pant leg to reveal the reason he couldn't walk without support. The bandages that wound around the boy's ankle were stained a deep red and there was a fine trickle of blood coming from underneath it.

Roy looked up at Edward's face, shocked. What he saw in the boy's face startled him more; he was crying. It was then that Roy realized - for the umpteenth time - how much of a child Edward still was. Before Mustang could say anything, Ed spoke again, this time speaking in a stronger voice, recounting all that the homunculus had done to him over the last week. When Ed finished, Roy felt sick to his stomach - how could someone be so cruel against a _boy_?

"Edward ... Do you have a place to go tonight?" Asked Roy, sincerely concerned for once. Edward shook his head no. "Then .. You can spend the night at my place, if you'd like. Your friend can bunk with Hawkeye, I think."

The boy shuddered a little, drawing his jacket closer around his frame. "Thank you, Colonel," he whispered, head bowed, "for everything."

--- 

Envy sat outside Central HQ, hiding amongst the leafy branches of an old oak - or elm, Envy didn't give a rats ass what it was either way. He was watching Mustang and his pet talk as the sun slowly disappeared, leaving behind an eerie grey-blue glow to the clouds as the cresent moon rose in its stead. The rain was still pouring on the homunculi's head, but he hardly noticed it as rage and resentment filled his body from head to toe with each passing second the boy spent telling the little puke of a colonel what had happened to him.

Envy couldn't see the colonel's reaction to any of it, but he sure as hell could read Edward's lips. After almost an hour, Edward stopped talking. Then he bowed his head, said something that Envy couldn't read at the angle he was watching from, and stood.

A small bubble of laughter escaped his throat when he saw the Colonel rise too, pulling the boy into his arms in a tentative embrace. The way the boy fought against it was amusing, to say the least. Envy _had_ left an impression after all.

When the Colonel released the boy, he calmed down a little bit. The taller man helped escort the boy to the door like a gentleman would - _He's such a fake_, thought the Sin - and disappeared from Envy's line of sight.

Oh, Edward would definately pay.

---

As Colonel Mustang escorted Ed to the door, he thought for a moment that he had seen a pair of cat-like magenta eyes watching from somewhere oustide.

_But,_ he thought, brushing away the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, _I have an overactive imagination sometimes. It was probably just a flash of lightning. Or car headlights._

---

Envy hopped down from the tree, nearly slipping on a muddy tree root, and went around to the front. He lesieurly transformed into a military officer as he strolled in through the front doors, heading for Bradley. He saluted Roy as he passed, supressing another animalistic surge of rage. He nodded to President Bradly's secretary and waved to the Fuhrer.

"Hello, Envy," King Bradly smiled at the Sin, before asking, "What is it you want _this_ time?"

"A distraction for the Flame Colonel."

---

Edward winced as the on-call infirmary nurse swabbed his ankle with rubbing alchohol to disinfect it. He bit his lip and balled his hands into tight fists, his fingernails making little cresent shapes in his palm, when the same nurse dumped a small amount of the stinging liquid into the wound itself.

Soon, she was finished. She smiled at him plesantly and told him that she could lend him a pair of crutches if he needed them.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, "I got _away,_ didn't I?"

Roy smiled from the doorway. "Yes, _little FullMetal boy_, you _did_."

Something about the way Mustang had spoken sent shivers down Edward's spine. The blond boy looked into the Colonel's eyes and his own widened. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to run, to get away, but his brain wouldn't work.

Roy's eyes were lavender.

---

Meanwhile, the real Roy Mustang was talking to First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye about Winry. She agreed to let Winry Rockbell sleep in her dorm room, and was leading her off when Roy heard a faint, muffled scream from somewhere down the hall.

Roy smirked. Edward was probably trying to stir up a little trouble. He walked back down the hall, stopping briefly at his office tol lock up, then to the infirmary, where he'd left Edward.

When he stuck his head in, however, Edward wasn't there. Puzzled, he stopped the nurse and asked where he'd gone.

"But .. Sir, weren't you just here?"

Realization dawned on Roy and he cursed aloud. "That wasn't me! Which way did the imposter go?"

The nurse pointed down the hallway, to the back exit. The Colonel was off at a run before the nurse even lowered her arm.

---

Envy had Edward pinned against the muddy ground just outside the exit. The boy was kicking and bucking and trying to scream through the Sin's hand while the other one pressed against Edward's throat. His hand was curved like a talon and, instead of choking him, was cruelly digging into where three, thick white scars ran parallel down his neck.

With a jolt of surprise, Envy tore his hand away from Edward's mouth. The little shit had bitten him.

Edward drew in a great breath of air and let out an ear-splitting howl, but Envy cut it off quickly with a jab to the boy's diaphragm. All the air rushed out of his lungs with a _whoosh_. For a moment, Envy was sure someone had heard, but the sound of the rain was almost loud enough to drown out Edward anyways.

With a smile, Envy - still in the guise of Ed's beloved Colonel Mustang - pushed apart the boy's knees, grinding their hips together cruelly. Choked gasping noises emanated from the boy, but the Sin ignored them. He undid the belt that held up the boy's pants, yanking it out roughly. He sat up between the boy's legs and whipped him across the face with the belt with a satisfying _crack._

Edward shut his eyes tight against the pain, his body momentarily stunned. Envy took that as an opportunity to flip the boy over, pinning his flesh hand up between his shoulderblades. Edward's renewed struggling only seemed to make Envy more excited.

"That's right, Edward. Keep fighting it," purred Envy into the alchemist's ear, reaching down between the boy's legs to cup his groin.

Envy chuckled softly as the boy's efforts waned slightly. He withdrew his hand and hooked his fingers into the waistline of the boy's pants and boxers, pulling them both down to expose his rump. A horrified groan escaped the boy's lips as the homunculus forced both of the boy's knee's beneath him.

---

Roy's path was blocked to the door. King Bradley was standing in his way, smiling like everything in the world was absolutely fine. "Colonel Mustang," He said, "I need to have a quick word with you, if you would .." Bradley motioned for Roy to walk with him, and he did.

"Please, President Bradley, Sir, if you could make it quick, I think FullMetal might be in trouble," pleaded Roy, trying to hide his growing panic from the Fuhrer.

King Bradley chuckled and waved off the comment like a fly. "Nonsense, Roy! FullMetal's absolutely fine, I'm sure."

Roy shook his head, growing frustrated. "Sir, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

Bradley smiled at Roy, drawing him further from the door. "I've just been informed that you're late with some of your reports. Looking back on your record, Colonel, I assume that this has become quite a habit, hm?" He chuckled warmly, ignoring Roy's stricken face. "I just need to know that your reports will be coming in on time from now on. Can you do that?"

Roy nodded impatiently. "Of course, sir."

"Good. I'll see you later, then." Fuhrer President King Bradley saluted the Colonel, and when recieved one in return, continued his brisk walk down the hallway.

Roy turned back the way he'd come and bolted for the exit.

---

Envy heard rushed footsteps as he stood, looming over the broken alchemist as he lay sobbing in the mud. He crouched down once more, petting the boy's blond hair almost lovingly. He felt satisfied when the boy screwed shut his eyes and curled up tighter, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"See ya, shorty." Said Envy over the rain. "Next time, I won't be so ... _nice._"

Edward shuddered, and with one last smirk at the boy, Envy turned and disappeared into the night.

---

Roy burst out of the building and into a torrent of rain, sweeping the ground frantically with his eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw a figure running out into the rain, but he didn't pay attention. It wasn't too hard to see Edward against the mud - despite his dark attire - because his hair acted almost like a beacon. Roy quickly rushed to the boy's side and knelt next to him, trying to survey the damage. Besides a few new claw-marks, Mustang couldn't see anything wrong.

"Edward?" Asked Roy, trying to disentangle the boy from himself. "FullMetal, what happened?"

The boy let out an anguished sob and launched himself away from the Colonel. He tried to stand, and fell to a heap in the mud. When Roy stood and tried to get closer, the boy backed away frantically. "G-get away from me you _bastard_!" Screamed Edward. He scrabbled at the ground for a moment, and Roy had to duck to avoid being brained by a rock.

"Edward, _stop it!_ Stop it _right now!_" Yelled Roy, ducking and dodging a flurry of rocks being thrown in his direction. Roy was surprised when Edward obeyed his command, looking absolutely terrified. With a sigh, Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and sloshed over to Edward. He scooped the trembling boy up and carried him back into the building and to his dorm room.

It took Roy nearly a half hour to convince Edward that the Colonel really was himself. Once they had that established, Ed finally started to calm down.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you relax." Roy held a cup of tea out to the boy, who took it timidly. He'd never seen Edward act the way he was, and it frightened him. Edward was supposed to be a headstrong, stubborn little shit that couldn't keep his mouth shut when he needed to. Not this timid, quiet, unresponsive _lump_ of a boy. "Why don't you tell me what happened, Ed?"

Edward shook his head, sipping at his drink and not looking up at the Colonel. "Not .. Right now." Roy sighed, and Edward added in a softer voice, "_Please_ ..."

Mustang reluctantly agreed to wait until the boy had rested. With a glance at the clock, Roy let out a small groan. It was already half past 11, and he had to be up before 4 so he could finish the report he'd promised the Fuhrer.

Edward glanced at him sideways.

"Ed, you can have the bed tonight. I'll take the couch." Edward nodded, quickly averting his eyes when the man looked at him. Whatever it was that the homunculus had done to him had obviously rattled him something fierce.

---

Envy padded down the halls of a newer apartment, disguised as a civilian. He counted the doors - _Nine, ten, eleven -_ until he reached First Lieutenant Hawkeye's room. Envy needed to do something about the little blond slut before she went and ran her mouth to the wrong people.

It was easy business to pick the lock - it was such an old one - and soon, he slipped into the room unnoticed. The light was off, but it was no problem for the homunculus. He could see rather clearly in the hazy gloom. He picked his way around the apartment, quickly finding Hawkeye's sofa. He peered at he figure sleeping under a mass of blankets and decided that it was the lieutenant. Winry wasn't so tall.

The Sin padded across the room and tried to spy through the slightly ajar door. Envy spotted his target and quietly slipped into the room - the hinges were well oiled, to Envy's advantage. He silently tiptoed over to the bed, drawing his blade as he went. Envy bit his tongue to keep from saying anything.

Everything else had been easy, why couldn't the bitch just lay on her back?

Being as cautious as he could, Envy rolled the girl onto her back and recieved two bullets to the head. His body slumped to the ground in a heap and Winry uttered a muffled scream. As Envy's head healed itself, he was up and off the ground and lunging for the window. He dove through it as another three bullets followed him. He wasn't about to be pumped full of lead, those bullets _hurt._

As he scampered off, cursing silently, another shot was fired and it hit him dead center of his back. He crumpled to the ground once more, eliciting a soft moan of pain. He struggled to his feet, feeling the hot lead embedded into the flesh of his back. It seemed to him that every nerve screamed in pain, but he pushed on, scuttling off into the night.

---

Roy didn't sleep. He waited until Edward had fallen asleep, before leaving his room for his office. He picked up the reports he needed for the day and went back to his dorm room, despite his exhaustion. By the time Edward woke - nearly noon - Colonel Roy Mustang had all his paper work complete and was fast asleep.

The boy decided that Roy deserved a nap and went ahead and took a shower. He sat in the scaldingly hot water for almost fourty minutes, until it abruptly turned icy, scrubbing at his skin. It felt like he would never come clean, no matter how much he scrubbed. When he finally _did_ step out of the shower, he was shiney and pink all over. The metal of the collar had warmed up in the hot water, so Edward shattered the lock using alchemy, but - unable to identify the metal compound it was made of - strained to bend the metal enough to slip it off his neck.

With he collar taken care of, he redressed and, seeing that the Colonel was still fast asleep - and drooling like a dog - Edward helped himself to the food in the cupboards. There wasn't much. When he was full, Edward sat down beside the Colonel - telling himself that it _wasn't_ Envy and therefore wouldn't hurt him - and picked up the phone.

He needed to talk to Al.

Edward had left Alphonse in Resembool with Panako. He'd promised Al that he'd come back as soon as he could, that it wouldn't take more than three days at best. He'd been gone for ten days already.

When Panako picked up on the other end.she told him that Al was just out doing some chores for her. He'd be back in a little while. Ed promised to phone back in an hour and hung up. At least Al was alive and well still.

_Unlike me,_ thought Ed as he stared at the reciever in it's cradle.

Roy gave a snort and jerked awake, looking around frantically. Edward supressed the urge to shrink away from him. As the man rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the drool from the corner of his mouth, he asked what time it was.

"About one in the afternoon, Colonel," replied Ed, glancing at the clock. Roy cursed and stood up, gathering up the paper that was strewn everywhere.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. Do you think you could stay here for that long by yourself, shorty?" Roy asked sarcastically. He half expected the boy to jump up and try to attack him for the comment on his height, but was surprised when Edward just nodded wanely.

With a sigh, Roy saluted loosely and left the boy - with a pistol - by himself as he dropped off the reports.

---

There was a grin on the homunculi's face as he watched the Colonel depart, leaving the boy alone and quite defenceless. He waited a few moments before strutting down the hallway in a slightly arrogant manner. He halted just outside the door Mustang hadn't locked behind him and knocked politely. There was a rustling of cloth and footsteps muffled by carpet, then Edward's voice floated through the door.

"Roy's not here. Go away," he said. More footsteps, this time retreating. Envy sighed and knocked again.

"Edward, open up. It's Hawkeye," Envy said, disguising himself as the First Lieutenant. Edward halted, then doubled back to the door. He opened it a crack, saw what Envy wanted him to see, and opened the door to stand in the frame. The Sin noticed that Ed managed to remove the collar he'd put on him and a momentary pulse of rage coursed through his body.

"Lieutenant, what're you doing here? Where's Winry?" Edward's eyes scanned the hallway, then the fake Hawkeye's face. Envy opened his mouth to reply as Hawkeye but was cut off before he could start by the door slamming and the locks clicking into place.

Envy growled angrily and banged on the door, discarding Hawkeyes form for his 'cute' one. "Edward, open this door right this second or I'll _break_ it open," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Get the fuck out of here, you bastard," replied Edward in a shakey voice. Envy could hear the boy's shallow breathing, even as he backed away from the door. Then, he heard something resembling the hammer of a pistol being cocked. He cursed under his breath.

_That motherfucker left him a gun,_ thought Envy angrily. With one last kick that left a crack up the wood of the door, Envy fled.

---

Roy had tried the knob of his door, only to find it locked, failing to see the new crack up his door. He unlocked it, but found the deadbolt in place. Mustang sighed, thinking, _he's such a paranoid freak ..._

He knocked on the door, once, twice, three times, without an answer. The fourth time he knocked, Edward finally asked, "Wh-who is it?" through the door. He sounded terrified.

"It's Colonel Mustang, FullMetal. This is my room, so let me in," he replied, colour flushing his cheeks as two cute female officers strolled by with giggles hidden behind their hands. Roy heard the boy put the chain on before pulling back the bolt and opening the door.

"Prove it," he said through the crack, his eyes wide, fearful and alert to anything that might be a trick.

The Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and said, "Just let me in, little pinto be--" The door closed and the chain was removed, even before Roy finished his sentence. Roy smiled despite himself, and pushed open the door only to have a gun shoved to his head.

"Hands up where I can see them."

Both his arms rose up beside his ears, and the door was closed behind him. A cold sweat broke out under Roy's collar. This was more than just paranoia. Edward had all the blinds closed and the lights were off, so that the room was bathed in a strange, dappled light. The gun was removed from the Colonel's temple and he started lowering his hands, but the click of the trigger being squeezed made them shoot back up.

The barrel of the gun prodded his back so Roy moved forwards a few paces. "Edward, please, lower the gun. You're just being silly."

"No. Not until I'm entirely sure you're the real thing. Keep going, Colonel."

Another prod in the back. Roy sighed and moved forwards obediently. Edward directed him to the love seat and Roy sat with his hands still in the air. Edward stood in front of him, just out of arms reach, with the gun pointed at Mustang's head.

He backed up two and a half steps, then sat on the coffee table. Both hands were on the handle of the gun, and they were both trembling. For a moment, no one said anything. Then, Roy asked in a soft voice, "Envy tried to get in, and that's why you're acting this way, isn't it?"

The boy's golden eyes narrowed and his lips pursed together, making a tight line. He nodded curtly and his grip tightened on the butt of the gun. "He ... He looked like Hawkeye when he tried to get in."

Roy sighed, leaning back into the cushions of the love seat. "And now you think that he might be impersonating me again." Edward nodded in confirmation. "Do you think he would have tried getting in as Hawkeye if he had a key?"

"... No." Edward lowered the gun and his grip relaxed a little bit. Roy sighed and lowered his hands. Edward got up and flicked on the light, then, as he passed Mustang, conked him upside the head with the butt of the gun.

"Hey! What was that for?" Roy asked, rubbing his head.

"For calling me shorty and saying that '_I'm so tiny that you can't even see me over a piece of paper,' _Colonel." The boy glared good-naturedly at his superior. Roy chuckled.

"You know, I could put you on suspension for that," retorted the Colonel, stretching.

"But you won't," said Edward softly as he sat down on the couch opposite the Colonel, turning his face away.

Mustang shook his head, "No, I won't, because I'm _such _a nice guy." Roy got up and went to the dingy little fridge, pulling out two bottles of soda. He plopped down next to Edward, who accepted the soda with a word of thanks. Roy noticed how edgy the boy was around him and remembered that he had yet to hear what the homunculi had done to him the night before. So he asked.

And Edward told.

---

For almost a week, Edward was on edge so much that Roy had to threaten him with a jail cell before he stopped holding the Colonel at gunpoint everytime he entered the room. He got to talk to Al, and his little brother took the train out to Central where he, Ed and Winry stayed at a hotel for a few days - that Roy had to pay for. Edward took pleasure in racking up the tab so much that the man was utterly broke by the time Edward had resumed his hunt for his and Al's bodies. Winry returned to Resembool, telling Garfiel that she would be back just as soon as she could, but a week later she was found dead, three miles down river from the Rockbell house. The local authorities said that she'd drowned due to the spring floods - with all the rain they'd had, it was easy - but Ed, Roy, Al and Hawkeye knew that it was Envy's doing.

Edward eventually _did_ see the Sin again - but _that_ is another story.


End file.
